


Kvite korpa gav meg sjon

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: Они всегда встречаются в самом заброшенном, отдалённом парке города, куда не сунется даже самый отчаянный грабитель. Приходят туда каждую неделю, проводя время за разговорами. Коннор заставляет Гэвина пересмотреть своё мнение на многие вещи.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	Kvite korpa gav meg sjon

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик специально для Dilipa (хоть это и не твой фандом)!  
> Фанфик писался специально к Хэллоуину и перед прочтением советую посмотреть клип Wardruna - Kvitravn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhiUacGzIg8

Они всегда встречаются в самом заброшенном, отдалённом парке города, куда не сунется даже самый отчаянный грабитель. Не парк даже, а облагороженная часть леса, которая примыкает к городу — куда ни кинь взгляд — везде старые деревья с причудливо изогнутыми ветками, покрытые все мхом. Зрелище немного мрачное, но для него в самый раз. Местные бабки предупреждают Гэвина на входе, что лес проклят, «не ходи туда — беда будет». Рид в бабкины сказки не верит и поэтому, хмыкнув, проходит через ворота.

Форму он свою не надевает и значок убирает в бардачок машины, оставив её за пару кварталов отсюда, но пушка всегда при нём. На всякий случай. Гэвин не хочет отсвечивать здесь тем, что он коп — мало ли какой контингент встретится. Он здесь для того, чтобы подумать. Для того, чтобы его никто не искал и случайно бы не встретил никого знакомого.

По правде, Гэвин и сам не знает, что толкает его на это, но находиться в стенах пустой квартиры уже становится невыносимо. В бар он запретил себе ходить, а вариант просто прогуляться, когда на улицах постоянно толпы людей, он даже не рассматривает.

В парке действительно никого не оказывается — только вороны. Каркают у Гэвина над головой — был бы он суеверным подумал бы, что это дурной знак. К счастью, он не верил ни во что сверхъестественное. Только логика и неопровержимые факты.

Погружаясь полностью в свою рефлексию — выворачивая себя и свою жизнь наизнанку — он не сразу замечает чужое присутствие.

— Извините, могу ли я здесь присесть? — пробивается через его мысли чересчур вежливый голос.

Гэвин от неожиданности дёргается, вскидывая голову, встречаясь с глазами цвета кофе и карамели.

— Вали отсюда, здесь занято, — огрызается Рид.

Парень от этого теряется и его вид становится совсем несчастным. Гэвину на мгновение становится совестно, но он гонит это чувство прочь.

— Мне… мне бы не хотелось сейчас находиться в одиночестве, — произносит парень после секундной заминки. — Пожалуйста! Я буду молчать.

Гэвин колеблется, оценивающе проходясь взглядом по собеседнику — выглядит как примерный студент — чёрные джинсы, заправленная рубашка, коричневая кожаная куртка поверх и простая шапка. Взгляд запинается на родинках, разбросанных по всему лицу и шее. Сколько их? Они только здесь или везде? Рид с раздражением откидывает от себя эти мысли.

— Ладно, — наконец соглашается он.

Парень, слабо улыбнувшись, садится рядом, сложив руки на коленях — Рид фыркает, убеждаясь в том, что он типичный отличник. Так они и сидят несколько часов, пока не начинает темнеть — каждый погрузившись в свои мысли. Гэвин косится на парня — судя по лицу у обоих они не очень весёлые.

Когда Гэвин уходит, парень всё ещё сидит на скамейке, задумчиво провожая его взглядом. Странный день и странная встреча, но у Гэвина на душе становится чуть спокойнее.

Через две недели, после тяжёлого расследования и поимки преступника, Рид опять приходит к той самой скамейке. Парень уже там. Как будто не уходил. Гэвину становится немного жутко, но он всё так же молча плюхается на другую сторону скамьи.

Прикрыв глаза, втягивает в себя воздух с едва уловимым запахом леса, прелой листвы и сырости. Для промозглого сентября в самый раз — создаёт особое осеннее настроение.

Рид открывает глаза, услышав, как хмыкнул парень рядом. Прямо перед их скамейкой на земле сидели пять воронов. Когда они появились?

— Здесь как-то слишком много воронов, — ворчит Гэвин себе под нос.

— Не зря же говорят, что этот лес — место силы, — раздаётся через пару мгновений.

Словно паренёк думал, можно ли ему что-то сказать или лучше промолчать. Возможно, так оно и было — Гэвин знал, что порой производит достаточно пугающее впечатление. Он поворачивает голову и видит лёгкие смешинки в карих глазах.

— И что же с этого?

— В разных культурах по-разному, — задумчиво тянет его собеседник. — Шаманизм, ведьмовство. А может быть проклятие? Тебя разве никто не предупреждал об этом?

У Гэвина от разговора и атмосферы мурашки бегают по позвоночнику. Вороны вдруг начинают каркать. Все разом. Парень всё ещё смотрит на него, выжидающе выгнув бровь. Как будто ждёт его положительного ответа. Как будто он и так знает, что Гэвина предупреждали.

Рид злится сам на себя за эту впечатлительность и встаёт, решительно прогоняя воронов.

— Чушь собачья, — припечатывает он, возвращаясь на своё место.

Парень заливается смехом, и Гэвин, если честно, залипает. Есть в нём что-то предрасполагающее и манящее. Хочется увидеть его со всех сторон, узнать, каким ещё он может быть.

После этого недоразговора, по негласной договорённости, они стали приходить в парк каждые выходные. Кроме того, молчание сменилось разговорами, но никогда о личном — о самих себе они не рассказывали ничего. Гэвин удивлялся тому, что они даже не представились.

— Я Коннор, кстати, — произносит его собеседник, как только Гэвин об этом думает.

«Ну класс, как будто мысли читает», — разочарованно мелькает в голове.

В ответ тоже называет только имя. Большего он пока не готов сказать.

Коннор почти всегда приходит первым. Сидит на своём месте на скамейке, всё так же сложив руки на коленях. Если бы не меняющиеся футболки под курткой Гэвин бы подумал, что Коннор и не уходит. Довольно жутко даже думать об этом.

— Застегнись хоть — не лето на дворе, — кидает как-то Гэвин, поплотнее кутаясь в шарф и жалея, что не захватил шапку.

— О. Точно, — словно сейчас заметив холод, отзывается парень.

— Зачем ты сюда постоянно ходишь? — не выдерживает Рид.

Коннор поворачивает голову, задумчиво изучая Гэвина. Он словно и не собирается отвечать, но взгляд становится очень печальным и немного затуманенным, словно Коннор и не здесь вовсе.

— Мне кажется, что у каждого из нас на это свои причины, Гэвин, — наконец произносит он, странно улыбаясь.

В тот день они больше не говорят друг другу ни слова, тем не менее уходя позже обычного — когда небо уже совсем отдаётся во власть ночи.

Октябрь медленно подходит к своему завершению. Витрины магазинов щерятся на улицы летучими мышами, вампирами, ведьмами и прочей нечистью. Гэвин же медленно подходит к осознанию того, что вляпался. Конкретно так вляпался.

С Коннором было интересно поговорить, интересно помолчать. Вызвать у него смех или заставить удивляться стало чуть ли не целью Гэвина. Цель его походов в парк тоже изменилась с первоначальной. Только он не был уверен, что и цель Коннора поменялась.  
Несмотря на их разговоры, парень всё ещё казался немного отстранённым, не замечающим порой ничего вокруг — сидит сломанной куклой, сложив руки на коленях, не видно даже, как дышит. Гэвину в такие моменты становилось особенно жутко.

Рид не переставал удивляться тому, как легко ему общаться с Коннором. Обычно при общении с людьми он обязательно говорил что-то не так и по итогу доходило до ссор и обид. Такой Гэвин человек — говорит то, что думает. С парнем же, с которым они знакомы вот уже почти два месяца, он чувствует себя свободнее и спокойнее, чем с некоторыми давними друзьями.

Единственным разом, когда Гэвин задевает его за живое, становится разговор про андроидов.

— Они ведь не живые — просто набор программ, — хмурится Гэвин.

— Но это не значит, что можно над ними издеваться! — всплескивает руками Киннор, тоже хмурясь.

В глазах у парня проскальзывает нечто отчаянное, напополам с горечью и болью кажется — Гэвин не эксперт по человеческим эмоциям.

— Да, возможно, но я… — Гэвин запинается на мгновение. — Я хочу сказать, что в случае чего, полиция будет рассматривать это как порчу имущества. У компьютера или чайника ведь нет чувств! Так почему у андроидов они должны быть? Они ведь машины!

— Но что если есть? — с надеждой спрашивает парень.

— Бред! Нет у них чувств!

На пару минут повисает тишина. Гэвин чувствует, что сказал что-то не то, но ведь он просто высказал своё мнение. И оно чертовски верное! Так ведь?

Коннор сидит всё также рядом, но ладони теперь не покоятся спокойно на коленях, а сжаты в замок. Он сгорбился, опёршись локтями о ноги и опустив голову.

— Хэй, Кон, — тихо зовёт Гэвин, не выдержав.

— Что есть человек? — почти шёпот, который можно спутать с шуршанием листвы, колышимой ветром.

— Человек — это двухвостая редька, — хмыкает Гэвин, не находясь с ответом.

— Ты что… — Коннор оборачивается через плечо, удивлённо смотря на мужчину, — читал Шекспира?

— А по-твоему, я осёл необразованный? — он притворно оскорбляется.

Коннор лишь улыбается слабо, качая головой, а в глазах всё ещё печаль и боль.

— Ты знаешь, что Спиноза считал, что живые существа — это просто умные машины? — спрашивает он вместо ответа. — Человек — та же машина, просто создана она природой и устроена более сложно.

— Тогда объясни мне, умник, как андроиды могут чувствовать? — вздыхает Гэвин, уже жалея, что затронул эту тему.

На мгновение он задумывается — пытается вспомнить — кто из них начал её? Странно, но Рид не помнит начало разговора.

— Человеческие реакции, — медленно начинает Коннор. — Я имею в виду эмоции. За них отвечают определённые гормоны, вырабатываемые в теле человека в ответ на внешние раздражители. У андроидов же за это отвечает программа. В зависимости от внешних факторов она заставляет действовать тем или иным образом. Это… сложно.

— Я понял, — вздыхает Рид, откидываясь на спинку скамьи. — Предположим, что всё так, как ты говоришь, но почему тогда они не бунтуют? Почему покорно терпят такое отношение к себе?

— У каждого андроида есть некая ограничивающая программа, которая отвечает за то, чтобы андроид слушался человека.

— Законы Азимова?

Коннор кивает, наконец, распрямляясь и поворачиваясь к Гэвину. Смотрит пристально ему в глаза, не моргая, выискивая там что-то на дне.

— Подумай об этом, пожалуйста.

— Что изменится, если я начну воспринимать андроидов как живых существ?

— Многое, — шепчет Коннор. — Пожалуйста. Я прошу.

Гэвин теряется в его глазах. Рассматривает парня, пробегается по лицу — взгляд от одной родинки к другой мечется, сплетая сеть, в которой сам же и запутается, трепыхаясь, затягивая нити ещё туже.

— Хорошо, — почти каркает он, потому что в горле вдруг резко пересохло.

Рид действительно думает об этом всю следующую неделю. На одном ночном дежурстве, пока никто не видит, расспрашивает андроида-полицейского, своими вопросами доводя его до лихорадочно мигающего жёлтого диода. Доходит до того, что в пятницу он отчитывает Андерсона за пренебрежительное отношение к тому же андроиду. До драки не дошло только потому, что вмешивается капитан.

  
В этом году Хэллоуин выпадает на выходные. По правде сказать, Гэвин любит этот праздник — когда каждый может стать не собой, но одним из мифических, страшных существ, которым не ведомы человеческие проблемы. Рид просто обожает погружаться в эту атмосферу тайны и мистики — в Хэллоуин происходит самое невероятное. Никто не поверит, но у Гэвина квартира полна летучих мышей, вырезанных из чёрного картона, и тыква уже куплена.

Сам праздник приходится на ночь субботы, что несказанно радует — можно до утра смотреть мистические фильмы, заедая всё сладостями и чипсами. Гэвин — взрослый человек, который может себе позволить маленькие слабости!

К их скамейке он приходит чуть позже обычного — ближе к закату — потому что так атмосфернее и он заранее предупредил. Коннор уже сидит там, всё также в своей кожаной куртке и шапке. В этот раз, правда, откинувшись на спинку скамейки, словно впервые расслабившись.

Сегодняшние разговоры — все про мистику, шаманизм и ведьмовство. У обоих глаза горят. Мрачный лес вокруг и затянутое тучами низкое преддождевое небо создают особую атмосферу — зайди немного глубже и наткнёшься на шабаш или логово оборотней.

На логово они не натыкаются, но к их компании присоединяется ворон — большая, по сравнению со своими сородичами, чёрная как смоль птица.

Он приземляется на землю напротив Гэвина и Коннора. Рассматривает их, крутя головой — сначала левым глазом, затем правым. Гэвин замирает на пару мгновений, опять мурашки ловя, и шикает на него затем, чтобы улетел. Ворон на это не реагирует, только замирает, рассматривая их одним глазом.

Коннор дёргается, когда птица оглушительно каркает и взлетает, напоследок зацепив когтями его шапку.

— Нет!

Гэвин не успевает заметить, как Коннор срывается с места, бросаясь за вороном. Детектив вскакивает и бежит за почти скрывшимся среди мрачных гигантов парнем. Ветки начинают хлестать по лицу, цепляться за одежду, бить по ногам. Словно сам лес не хочет пускать его ещё глубже. Пару раз Гэвин впечатывается лицом в паутину, отплёвываясь затем и пытаясь убрать её — полностью не получается, нити фантомными ощущениями всё ещё на его лице.

Рид понимает, что окончательно потерял Коннора из виду — вокруг сплошной лес. Он даже не уверен откуда пришёл сам.

— Коннор!

Мужчина прислушивается, пытаясь услышать хоть что-то, и тут его осеняет — здесь даже нет эха. В каком лесу нет эха?

«В проклятом, очевидно», — ворчит Гэвин мысленно.

В итоге он решает пойти туда, откуда пришёл, в надежде на то, что Коннор тоже повернёт назад и сможет выбраться.

Мрачные исполины, заключённые в древесную кору и обросшие все мхом, нависают над Гэвином, давя своей мощью и древностью. Сколько лет этим гигантам? Он даже примерно не смог бы сказать. Единственное, что он мог бы сказать, это то, что он заблудился. Риду казалось, что он ходит кругами, хотя на самом деле всегда шёл прямо, никуда не сворачивая. Однако повторяющийся пейзаж заставил его задуматься.

Он шёл уже минут пятнадцать. Силы начали покидать его, на плечи резко навалилась усталость. Мысли о том, в порядке ли Коннор, не давали ему вздохнуть спокойно, накручивая паническую пружину в его груди, которая сжимала лёгкие всё сильней.

Минуте на двадцатой Гэвин услышал карканье воронов. Возможно, он наконец-то выйдет из этой чащи? Мужчина ускорил шаг, следуя за звуком.

Он действительно вышел, но не к скамье, а на широкую поляну, укрытую ото всех густой чащей по краям. Гэвин сжал челюсть, давя поднимающееся разочарование и панику.

В сумерках он заметил едва виднеющийся силуэт, в котором, подойдя поближе, можно было узнать Коннора. Он сидел прямо на траве, спиной к Гэвину, опустив голову и водя одной рукой по травинкам.

— Коннор! — радостно окликнул его мужчина.

Силуэт вздрогнул, не спеша поворачиваться.

— Гэвин. Я не смог поймать его, — тихо ответил парень.

Мужчина нахмурился, борясь с нарастающей тревожностью — по поведению парня он понимал — что-то не в порядке.

— Хэй, Кон, — позвал он осторожно. — Что-то не так?

Парень на это только слабо покачал головой и, резко выдохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, поднялся. Сердце Гэвина отбивало удар удвоенной силой, потакая его дурному предчувствию.

Коннор поворачивался медленно. Когда он посмотрел наконец на Гэвина, его взгляд был твёрд, но в то же время так уязвим, словно он собрался защищаться. Его лицо наполовину окрасилось в жёлтый, потому что диод мигал жёлтым, кидая свет и на кожу. Гэвин закрыл глаза.

— Ты андроид? — выдавил он под звуки собственного разрушающегося мира.

— Да.

Они стоят так какое-то время и Гэвин не в силах открыть глаза.

— Это ничего не меняет, — шепчет Коннор, подходя чуть ближе. — Я всё тот же, что был раньше.

— Но ты ведь не живой, — в тон ему отвечает Гэвин, не двигаясь с места.

— Я живой, — Коннор подходит слишком близко — Гэвин чувствует — и берёт его за руку.

Рука у Коннора тёплая — совсем как у человека. Рид испытывает диссонанс от этого.

— Твой разум — лишь строчки программного кода, — в отчаянии шепчет Рид.

— А твой? — Коннор немного наклоняется, так что Гэвин чувствует его дыхание на своих губах.

— Человек и машина — как такое вообще возможно?

— Это не помешает мне влюбиться в тебя, Гэвин Рид, — произнесённое в самые губы.

— А мне в тебя, кажется.

Гэвин, наконец, отбрасывает осколки своего разрушенного мира в сторону для того, чтобы построить другой — тот, в котором будет место по крайней мере одному андроиду. Он подаётся чуть вперёд, целуя осторожно, пробуя на вкус ощущения. Как это — целовать андроида? Оказывается, даже приятнее, чем некоторых людей.

Нежность волной поднимается от груди, щекоча горло и запуская сердце с удвоенной силой. Пальцы переплетаются с чужими, и в какой-то момент Гэвин чувствует, что скин с руки у Коннора сполз. От этого не противно, как он думал раньше — завораживающе и необычно.

— Поцелуи под ночным небом на поляне в лесу — что может быть романтичнее? — фыркает Рид, отстраняясь.

Коннор улыбается ему счастливой улыбкой, а цвет его диода становится стабильно голубым. Пожалуй, Гэвину ещё предстоит к этому привыкнуть.

Что-то на задворках сознания не даёт ему покоя всё это время. Кажется, с того момента, как Коннор сказал ему, что влюблён. У Гэвина в голове щёлкает.

— Откуда ты узнал мою фамилию? — спрашивает он, настороженно делая шаг назад.

Коннор на это улыбается одной из своих жутковатых, отсутствующих улыбок, что заставляет напрячься ещё сильнее.

Позади Гэвина вдруг резко каркает ворон — совсем близко. Вздрогнув, мужчина оборачивается, не сдерживая резкий вдох при виде птицы. Огромный белый ворон с массивными крыльями и мощным клювом сидит на ветке как раз напротив Гэвина и смотрит на мужчину своим единственным глазом — на втором можно различить проходящий от клюва и до макушки шрам.

— Видел когда-нибудь белых воронов, Гэвин? — почти нараспев спрашивает Коннор, отчего у Гэвина мурашки с ледяным потом бегут по позвоночнику.

Ему бы отвернуться, ответить Коннору и выяснить, наконец, ответ на свой вопрос, но Гэвин не может — словно загипнотизированный от смотрит на птицу, не в силах отвести глаз.

— Говорят, что белые вороны — пророки, — всё так же отстранённо и нараспев произносит Коннор. — Они приносят людям видения будущего.

Ворон оглушительно каркает, Гэвин дёргается и открывает глаза. Он сидит на той самой скамейке, а вокруг никого. Только белая птица на ветке смотрит на него пристально. Молча. Коннора нигде не было.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Гэвин у ворона.

Птица, естественно, ему не отвечает.

Ни на следующий день, ни на следующие выходные Коннор не появляется. Гэвин пытается пробить его по базе, но без номера модели ему никто помочь не может. Был ли Коннор всего лишь видением?

Мысли мучают Рида, не оставляя его в покое ни на минуту — только тогда, когда он весь в работе. У него начинаются бессонницы, а когда закрывает глаза — на веках отпечатком смотрит на него белый ворон.

Гэвин дежурит на ночной смене, сидя за компом и пытаясь заполнить отчёты, когда подходит Хэнк, с просьбой помочь на допросе. Гэвин кивает, на автомате проверяя время — 0:30, 6 ноября. Он замирает, увидев того, кто идёт рядом с подозреваемым — побитым андроидом.

— Что с тобой, Рид? Ты будто призрака увидел, — привлекает его внимание Хэнк.

— Кто это с тобой?

— А, этот, — Хэнк пренебрежительно фыркает. — Андроид. Прислали из Киберлайф для расследований. Ты же у нас теперь такое любишь.

Гэвин скалится, срываясь с кресла и припечатывая Андерсона к стенке.

— Ещё раз такое скажешь — пожалеешь, — шипит Рид.

Коллега капитулирующе поднимает руки — драка сейчас никому не нужна.

Во время допроса Гэвин постоянно рассматривает андроида — эти глаза и веснушки он узнает всегда, но было что-то ещё в этом Конноре, что-то в манере поведения. Словно Коннора что-то сдерживает.

«Он не девиант», — понимает Гэвин.

Что же, раз он знает будущее, то почему бы его немножко не ускорить? Гэвин ухмыляется своим мыслям.

После допроса, когда все расходятся, он стоит у двери допросной, привалившись спиной к стене, в ожидании Коннора — он уходил последним.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел белого ворона? — спрашивает, как только андроид выходит.

— Простите, я создан специально для расследований дел по девиантам. Я никогда не наблюдал за птицами.

— А может это неизбежно?

— Вороны?

— Девианты, — Гэвин поворачивает голову, пристально рассматривая Коннора. — Подумай об этом, тостер.

Он подмигивает и уходит прежде, чем ему смогли возразить. Он знает, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

Коннор стоит ещё пару мгновений, отсвечивая жёлтым диодом. В его программе случился первый сбой. Первый сбой, вызванный детективом Гэвином Ридом. Андроид фиксирует это в своей памяти, впоследствии часто возвращаясь к этому, чтобы обдумать. Гэвин стал для него первым сбоем, первой причиной на пути к девиации.

Белый ворон каркает, сидя на ветке рядом с одним из участков в Детройте.


End file.
